La necesidad de tu amor
by peke.luisangel
Summary: La historia de un amor que jamas pensaron ver realizada, dos especies diferentes que se unen ante sus mismos sentimientos. ¿Que pasa cuando Kowalski acepta estar enamorado de una amiga?, que de igual manera, ella acepta estar enamorada de el. Ahora los dos deberán luchar y aceptar lo que sienten para ver esa historia realizada.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día tranquilo y soleado como cualquier otro, apenas siendo las doce del medio día, todo marchaba bien. El capitán del equipo miraba a sus tres soldados descansar en el interior de la base, pues era de esperarse, tuvieron una mañana llena de entrenamientos y cumpliendo misiones en todo el zoológico. Skipper se sentía tan complacido por el entusiasmo que emplearon en ello, que ahora era justo que los recompensara con un descanso.

-muchachos.- comienza a hablarles.- me siento muy complacido por el empeño que emplearon en esta mañana, que lo justo es que se tomen el resto del día libre.

-¿lo dices enserio Skipper?.- pregunta el joven pingüino, mirándolo algo dudoso, pues era muy rara la vez en la que el capitán les obsequiaba un descanso como aquel.

-claro que si cabo, lo digo muy enserio.- afirma nuevamente.- descansen muchachos.- el capitán camino hacia su televisor y lo encendió para relajarse, siendo acompañado mas adelante por cabo y rico, Kowalski era la excepción, ya que el había decidido encerrarse en su laboratorio para terminar uno más de sus inventos del mes.

Sin duda podría decirse que el día presente, además de ser soleado, era uno de los más calurosos, por lo que Marlene, la nutria del zoológico, decidió refrescarse en su estanque. Nado pacíficamente y tratando de relajarse en cada segundo, miro hacia el cielo, desde que vivía la etapa de su infancia, siempre le ha encantado mirar las nubes, encontrar figuras en ellas o solo observar cómo se movían con ayuda del viento, cerró sus ojos por un momento y respiro tranquila. Pronto su momento termino al escuchar en el interior de su habitad varios ruidos ligeros, salió del agua y comenzó a dar los primeros pasos hacia el interior de su cueva un poco temerosa.

-¿hola?...- pregunta a su vacio habitad, soltando un grito de susto que le ocasionó Moris, parándose enfrente de ella, extendiendo los brazos horizontalmente, tratando de taparle algo.

-hola Marlene.- saluda algo nervioso.

-Moris, ¿qué haces aquí en mi habitad?

-lo siento, pero el rey Julien está preparando una sorpresa para ti.- explica mirando de un lado a otro.

-¿una sorpresa?, ¿qué clase de sorpresa?

-veras, es algo que…-Julien empujó al lémur con la mayor intención de quitarlo delante de la hembra, poniéndose ahora en su lugar, mirándola coquetamente.

-ya todo está listo pechocha.

-¿listo para qué?

-para su ceremonia nupcial.- responde el sirviente del rey con una gran sonrisa, mientras mostraba a la pareja un segundo trono parecido al de Julien.

-¿ceremonia nupcial?, ¿pero de que están hablando?, yo nunca dije que quería casarme.- reclama la hembra con las patas en cintura, mirando molesta directamente a Julien.

-no es necesario que lo digas, yo lo sé, se nota en tu mirada.- le responde antes de tronar sus dedos para que sus súbditos enseguida le pusieran a Marlene una falda larga blanca con cola de novia, un velo de novia y un ramo con rosas blancas, enseguida que el lémur alto la tomaba por un brazo.- comencemos con la ceremonia.

-¡alto!, ¡alto!.- comienza a gritar la nutria mas enfadada que antes.- Julien, yo no me quiero casar contigo.

-pero yo, contigo si y es una orden, recuerda que las ordenes del rey no se pueden desobedecer.

-pues yo si puedo.- se defiende azotando el ramo al suelo.

-no, no puedes, yo soy tu rey y futuro marido, y ahora más que nunca, debes atenerte a mis órdenes.- continua con la pelea el lémur, mirándola como mas se enojaba ante sus palabras. Pero eso para él, le era de mínima importancia.

Kowalski hizo un desastre por completo en su laboratorio, lanzaba y tiraba todo lo que estaba a su paso para encontrar objetos de metal, pero no encontraba alguno. Abrió la puerta de su laboratorio y salió de ahí.

-en un momento regreso, iré a buscar cosas de metal.- informa a sus compañeros, más directamente a su capitán, ya que este siempre les estaba cuidando los pasos.

Camino por los primeros habitas que le quedaban más cerca, miraba hacia los lados por donde caminaba, pensó por un momento ir a la oficina de Alice para buscar más a fondo, pero eso lo dejo para el final, más adelante se le presento el habitad de Marlene, por lo que decidió ir directamente hacia allá, sin estar por enterado de la gran discusión que la hembra sufría.

-¡ya te dije que no me casare contigo Julien!.- le aclaro en voz alta, tratando de quitarse la falda y el velo, ya que Moris y Mort se lo impedían.

-¡y yo te digo que si nos casaremos!, serás reina, eso de alguna manera te beneficia sobre estos plebeyos…

-hola… Marlene.- interrumpe al rey la voz del pingüino alto, que comenzaba a caminar sus primeros pasos al interior de la cueva.

-¡es por él!, ¿verdad?, ¡es por este pingüino que no te quieres casar conmigo!.- acusa señalando al ave con una mirada llena de ira.

-¿qué?, claro que no.- niega inmediatamente la hembra, mientras Kowalski trata de entender todo el enrollo en el cual lo empezaban a culpar.

-¿de qué están hablando?.- pregunta mirando a Julien vestido con un simple moño negro en el cuello y a la nutria aun vestida de blanco.- se… ¿se están casando?.- pregunta comenzando a crear sus propias conclusiones, recibiendo como respuesta un "no" por parte de la nutria y un "si" por parte del lémur, al mismo tiempo.- bueno, sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, yo solo vine por unos objetos de metal que me obsequies, Marlene, es para un experimento.- pide el pingüino mirando como respuesta como esta le asentía con la cabeza

-mi reina no te obsequiara nada de eso, plebeyo.- le responde el rey molesto.

-¡ya basta Julien!, retírate de mi habitad.- pide logrando por fin deshacerse de las vestimentas de novia, mientras miraba a Julien mas que molesto con ella y molesto con el pingüino. Difícilmente dio la orden a sus súbditos de retirarse. Por último el lémur al alejarse, miro como el pingüino caminaba hacia la nutria, por lo que tiro hacia el suelo un vaso de vidrio en el camino donde él estaba decidido a caminar, dando como consecuencia a que el pingüino se cortara una de sus patas al pisar los vidrios del vaso.

-haa.- se queja tomando la pata lastimada con sus aletas, mientras voltea a ver a la dirección donde está el lémur, viéndolo desaparecer rápidamente.

-¡Kowalski!.- lo nombra la nutria asustada por la gravedad de su herida.- no puedo creer que Julien sea capaz de esto.

-ya todos nosotros sabíamos que él te quiere, lo creo capaz de esto y de mucho mas con tal de no verte con otro macho.- opina mirándola observar su pata lastimada.

-es muy grave lo lastimado que estas, debes ir a ver a Alice para que te cure.

-¿qué?, no, ni loco iría con esa neurótica para que me lastime más de lo que ya estoy, supongo que su forma de curar es muy brutal.

-no, no creo que sea ella la que cure, si no el veterinario, ven.- toma una de sus aletas para enredarla en su espalda, para que fuera un punto de apoyo para el pingüino.- vamos, debes ir para que te curen.

-no Marlene, así estoy bien, solo… llévame a mi habitad, ahí yo mismo podre curarme.

-Kowalski te digo que debes ir a curarte con el veterinario, si no lo haces, no te regalo todo el metal que necesitas.- con esta condición, Kowalski no pudo negar nuevamente a su orden de llevarlo al médico.

-está bien, será como tu digas.- concuerda sonriendo al mismo instante en que ella le sonreía, continuando por apoyarse en ella mientras seguían su camino al veterinario.


	2. VISITA AL MEDICO

Marlene llevo principalmente al pingüino alto a la veterinaria, Kowalski ni tardo mucho en ser atendido, el veterinario solo le curó la herida y vendo la pata, Alice se encargo de llevarlo inmediatamente a su habitad. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras fue ayudado por los demás pingüinos.

-que desgracia la tuya Kowalski, quien diría que cola anillada fuera así de agresivo.- se queja el capitán después de escuchar los sucesos anteriores que habían obligado al genio a ir al médico veterinario.

-es normal ese comportamiento Skipper, todos sabemos que Julien está enamorado de Marlene.- opina el joven pingüino.

-sí, claro, eso ya no es un misterio, ahora si les importa, es hora de mostrarles el invento que acabe de diseñar.

-¿pero que no ibas a ir por tu metal para construirlo?- cuestiona el joven.

-no cabo, ese metal era para otro invento.- se levanto con algo de dolor, apoyándose entre dos reglas y camino hacia su laboratorio siguiéndole los otros. Al entrar miraron una especia de aparato grande, que por arriba llevaba un disparador.

-se ve bien, ¿para qué sirve?

-esto Skipper, es un rayo que quita con un solo disparo el dolor de cualquier herida o fractura que tengas.- explica el genio colocando su pata enfrente del disparador, presiono una serie de botones y todos los presentes admiraron su funcionamiento, en un par de segundos el genio comenzó a mover su pata como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-increíble Kowalski, funciona a la perfección.- le felicita el capitán.

-sí, ahora, debo volver a salir.

-¿qué?, ¿pero ahora a dónde vas?

-debo ir al habitad de Marlene, prometió darme el metal si iba a curarme al veterinario… además de que también debo ayudarle a limpiar su habitad después de la escena que Julien deseaba darle.

-esa es una buena obra Kowalski, es bueno que a pesar de todo quieras ayudar a Marlene.- le felicita el joven pingüino.

Kowalski junto con los otros tres pingüinos se encaminaron al habitad de la nutria, llegaron deslizándose de acuerdo a su estilo, a llegar miraron a la pobre hembra quitando los adornos de boda, aun le faltaba limpiar el confeti del suelo, barrer los pedazos de vidrio y levantar el vestido de novia.

-descuida Marlene, venimos a ayudarte.- le explica el capitán ante su llegada sorpresa que asusto a la nutria un poco.

-a-¿ayudar?, ¿enserio vienen a ayudarme?.- pregunta ante la obra con la que deseaban apoyar.

-por supuesto, muchachos.- los llama mirándolos formarse ante él en fila.- comiencen la operación: limpieza profunda.- ordena mirándolos limpiar enseguida, uno cada tarea diferente, al fin terminaron sus tareas de limpieza minutos después, dejando el habitad completamente limpia ante la vista de la nutria que admiraba su cueva con demasiada felicidad y satisfacción.

-chicos, el habitad quedo maravilloso, es lindo y muy limpio, gracias.- agradece regalando a cada pingüino un beso en la mejilla, pero solo uno de ellos se ruborizo ante el lindo detalle de agradecimiento y Marlene pudo notarlo enseguida.

-no fue nada Marlene, después de todo, a Kowalski se le ocurrió hacer este lindo detalle.- le informa el capitán haciendo que los ojos de la nutria ahora captaran a Kowalski.

-pues, de nuevo, muchas gracias.- agradece nuevamente, esta vez escuchando la orden del capitán, para retirarse. Al mirarlos desaparecer se sienta en su cama de cemento y se recuesta en ella, realmente la habían impresionado.

Por otro lado, los pingüinos al llegar decidieron de igual manera darse un descanso, cabo y rico se sentaron enfrente del televisor, mientras los dos restantes permanecían sentados en la mesa, el líder leyendo un expediente confidencial y el teniente checando los artefactos de metal.

-salió mejor de lo que esperabas, hee.- le comenta el líder a su compañero.

-sí, demasiado mejor, todas las cosas que Marlene me dio están bien y en muy buen estado… sabes, ella ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros que de igual manera deberíamos hacer algo por ella.

-¿qué tienes en mente?

-bueno, a veces la he observado aburrirse en este lugar, siempre está encerrada en el zoológico que nunca sale de aquí la pobre.

-¿estás sugiriendo que la invitemos a salir?

-no todos nosotros exactamente…

-Kowalski es lindo lo que quieres hacer por Marlene.- le interrumpe el capitán captando mejor su idea.- si quieres compensarla con una salida no es ningún problema para mí ni para los demás, ¿a dónde piensas llevarla?

-no sé exactamente, ni siquiera puedo asegurarme que aceptara mi invitación a sacarla de su rutina diaria, así que primeramente le comentare mi idea, y si en todo caso ella acepta, comenzare a investigar buenos lugares.- Kowalski recibió una afectuosa sonrisa de su capitán mientras terminaba por analizar su material.

A la mañana siguiente el pingüino teniente cumplió con sus labores militares antes de que Skipper le autorizara un descanso para ir a ver a la nutria, así que no pudo ir a visitarla hasta el medio día. Al entrar a su cueva la pudo encontrar acostada sobre el pasto.

-hola Marlene.- le saluda amigablemente, mientras camina a ella para sentarse a su lado.

-hola Kowalski, ¿pasa algo?

-no, bueno sí, bueno, me preguntaba si, si quisieras salir al rato.

-¿con ustedes?, ¿á donde?.- pregunta muy confundida por aquella petición.

-bueno, no exactamente con nosotros cuatro, si no, nada mas conmigo, pero, es solo como una salida de amigos, ¿entiendes?

-sí, claro que lo entiendo Kowalski.- responde sin evitar soltar una risita.

-entonces, ¿si aceptas?.- la mira asistir con la cabeza algo dudosa, o era que le costaba aceptar aquella invitación.

-¿y a donde me vas a llevar?

-bueno, es… es una sorpresa.- le responde con una ligera sonrisa sin evitar sonrojarse por lo apenado que estaba al aun no decidir a donde llevar a su amiga. Marlene volvió a asentirle con la cabeza y se quedo aun con la compañía del teniente por un rato más.

Cuando Kowalski se retiro Marlene volvió a adentro, busco entre sus cosas un vestido hermoso para ponerse, encontró uno verde agua, ese vestido además era un lindo recuerdo de su pasado e infancia, al encontrarlo se admiro frente al espejo con el puesto, se veía realmente linda, ahora tenía algo que ponerse para aquella noche que le esperaba.

Al atardecer de ese mismo día Kowalski daba vueltas sin parar por todo el zoológico, buscando entre cada uno de los basureros algún folleto que los humanos hubieran tirado sobre los lugares de Nueva York, pero no encontró nada. Derrotado volvió a la base, cansado y algo entristecido miro a sus compañeros y amigos formarse en una línea frente a él, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¿qué tal te fue?, ¿Marlene acepto tu invitación?.- pregunta cabo, siendo el más curioso entre el trió.

-sí, ella acepto, pero yo aun no tengo un lugar a donde llevarla.

-no estés triste compadre, mientras ibas a verla y el tiempo que te demoraste en fisgonear entre todo el zoológico, los muchachos y yo nos adelantamos por ti, tú tienes una sorpresa con esa nutria.- saco debajo de la mesa unos cuantos folletos para turistas, donde mostraba los mejores restaurantes entre otros negocios famosos de todo nueva york, pero lo más curioso era que la mayoría de ellos ya estaban cerrados y olvidados.

-gracias, gracias.- agradece locamente, corriendo por aquellos folletos, hasta que el capitán los toma y esconde detrás de su espalda, mientras que con la otra aleta libre lo cachetea.- tranquilo Kowalski, en estos folletos no está la verdadera sorpresa que los muchachos y yo tenemos para ti.

-¿recuerdas el viejo callejón del hotel de la esquina?.- pregunta cabo mientras le colocaba impacientemente un moño.

-sí, si lo recuerdo, ¿qué hay con él?

-en esa esquina hay una cena especial que los está esperando a ti y a ella.- le responde el capitán con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿qué?, ¡enserio piensas ayudarme de esa manera!.- se asombra el teniente sin algo más que agregar, más que agradecer por el lindo detalle, rico le entrego un abrigo para él, ¿de dónde lo había sacado?, esa era la pregunta que se planteo al momento en que se la entrego, la porto y al momento de comenzar a salir de la base, su líder volvió a llamar su atención, Kowalski esta vez se quedo impresionado ante lo que presenciaba delante de él, Skipper sujetaba las llaves del auto rosa entre sus aletas.

-no puedes salir sin vehículo.

-¿enserio piensas prestarme el auto?, siempre has dicho que es solo para casos de operaciones.

-lo sé, pero últimamente has estado haciendo un gran trabajo que te lo has ganado.- responde el capitán sin convencerlo mucho con su respuesta, a lo que el científico toma las llaves más que confundido.

-buena suerte Kowalski.- le desea cabo, siendo agradecido con una sonrisa por parte del teniente. Kowalski al salir se sube inmediatamente al auto más que contento, no podía creer que tendría el auto a su disposición por una noche y se dirigió al parque, ya que ahí había quedado de reunirse con Marlene.

Al llegar la miro sentada en una banca, estaciono el auto a escondidas y la sorprendió asustándola por detrás con tan solo hablar.

-hola señorita, ¿por qué tan sola?.- termina su pregunta soltando una leve risita al mirar su impresión de susto.

-Kowalski, no me sorprendas así, por poco y me causas un infarto.- Kowalski soltó una risita de más y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Marlene, te ves muy bien.- alaga mirándola sonreírle por primera vez en la noche.

-gracias tu también te vez muy bien con ese moño, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

-me lo dio cabo.- responde un poco apenado por él, pero con tan solo saber que a Marlene no le parece nada vergonzoso fue más que un alivio para el.- por cierto, tengo algo especial para ti.

-¿para mí?

-si.- contesta mostrándole una caja de cartón, se la entrega y la mira abrirla impacientemente, sus ojos avellanas esta vez brillaron al mirar el gran regalo, era un hermoso collar de perlas.

-Kowalski es lindo, ¿dónde lo encontraste?

-me lo encontré tirado justo aquí, debajo de este banco, te confieso que iba a dárselo a Doris, pero prefiero regalártelo a ti.

-es muy lindo, ¿me ayudas a ponérmelo?.- Kowalski le contesto con un "si" y enseguida le ayudo a colocárselo, minutos más tarde de una plática sencilla Kowalski la subió al auto y no quiso darle ni pistas, ni detalles sobre la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, miraba con gran alegría y complacido el cómo Marlene admiraba toda la cuidad, se sentía bien de poder sacarla a pasear, de poder enseñarle lo que era realmente el mundo y que no era solo mantenerse encerrada en el zoológico.

Al llegar a la esquina indicada, Kowalski, como buen caballero ayudo a Marlene a bajar del auto, le tapo los ojos con las aletas y la guio para que caminara a la sorpresa, al llegar Kowalski se apresuro a destaparle los ojos, admirando al igual que ella la linda sorpresa, había una caja de madera con un mantel encima para usarse como mesa, tres velas encendidas para iluminar y una caja de sardinas listas para comer.

-Kowalski, ¡estoy sorprendida!

-sí, yo también…

-¿qué?

-digo, que, estoy sorprendido de que a ti te sorprenda.- corrige tratando de no tartamudear, Marlene deseaba agradecerle de alguna manera el lindo detalle, sentía que ya estaba haciendo mucho el por ella, camino hacia él para abrazarlo pero no se percibió que en su camino había un gran charco de agua con desechos de pescado, lo que ocasionó que resbalara y estuviera a punto de caer, hasta que el teniente logra atraparla antes de dejarla caer, la sujeto entre sus aletas sin evitar que su boca quedara muy carca de su pico, apenas y podía verla de frente por la gran cercanía que tenia con él, miro sus ojos, eran realmente hermosos si los mirabas muy de cerca, sintió en su estomago un ligero cosquilleó y en todo su cuerpo pudo percibir como le recorría una corriente eléctrica que no podía explicarse el por qué sentía todo eso. En Marlene se presento de diferente manera, ella sentía la respiración del teniente demasiado cerca, sintió por una razón extraña su corazón comenzar a acelerarse un poco, se perdió en lo más profundo de sus ojos y de su presencia.


End file.
